


Before The Dark

by I_DDare_You



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Not AU, Shmoop, after sex - Freeform, brief mention of sex, bunker cuddles, destiel drabble, sort of canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_DDare_You/pseuds/I_DDare_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be awkward. It shouldn't be this easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Dark

“That was…”

“Yeah”.

Dean grins widely in the darkness of his room, blood still pounding so loud that he can even hear it over the sound of his and Cas’ panting.

It should be awkward. After all, not ten seconds ago he’d been choking out Cas’ name as he shook above him, and Cas’ fingers were digging into the back of his neck almost as hard as his heels were digging into Dean’s back. Cas’ voice had been so low in his ear, demanding and desperate, and his body so tight around him as their bodies moved frantically together, soaked with sweat and other fluids. It had been wild and messy and the _noises_ they’d made… they shouldn’t be able to look each other in the eye for days but instead Dean turns slightly and sees Cas watching him, hesitant smile creeping onto his face, and they both collapse into breathless snickers as the intensity of the night washes over them.

It should be awkward, but it’s not. Still smiling, Dean turns on his side and pulls Cas’ warm, pliant body towards him, muttering into the fallen angel’s neck “How’d you get so bendy anyway?”, and Cas grins into Dean’s hair, automatically wrapping an arm around Dean as if they’ve been doing this for years. It should be awkward but instead Dean’s never felt more content, lying with his face pressed into the crook of Cas’ shoulder, his hand over the fallen angel’s gradually slowing heartbeat and Cas’ lips pressing briefly against his temple.

Dean falls asleep with a hand resting on the hand print that an angel had left on him over five years ago, and with a smile on his face that Cas put there just as easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy drabble as I avoid studying. I'm still unsure of the way I write this pairing. Any comments would be wonderful!


End file.
